Gene Therapy
Scientists are continually discovering genes that are associated with human diseases such as diabetes, hemophilia and cancer. Research efforts have also uncovered genes, such as erythropoietin (which increases red blood cell production), that are not associated with genetic disorders but code for proteins that can be used to treat numerous diseases. However, despite significant progress in the effort to identify and isolate genes, a major obstacle facing the biopharmaceutical industry is how to safely and persistently deliver effective quantities of these genes' products to patients.
Currently, the protein products of these genes are synthesized in cultured bacterial, yeast, insect, mammalian, or other cells and delivered to patients by intravenous injection. While intravenous injection of recombinant proteins has been successful, it suffers from several drawbacks. First, patients frequently require multiple injections in a single day in order to maintain the necessary levels of the protein in the blood stream. Even then, the concentration of protein is not maintained at physiological levels--the level of the protein is usually abnormally high immediately following injection and far below optimal levels prior to injection. Second, intravenous delivery often cannot deliver the protein to the target cells, tissues or organs in the body. And, if the protein reaches its target, it is often diluted to non-therapeutic levels. Third, the method is inconvenient and severely restricts the patient's lifestyle. The adverse impact on lifestyle is especially significant when the patient is a child.
These shortcomings have led to the development of gene therapy methods for delivering sustained levels of specific proteins into patients. These methods allow clinicians to introduce DNA coding for a gene of interest directly into a patient (in vivo gene therapy) or into cells isolated from a patient or a donor (ex vivo gene therapy). The introduced DNA then directs the patient's own cells or grafted cells to produce the desired protein product. Gene delivery, therefore, obviates the need for daily injections. Gene therapy will also allow clinicians to select specific organs or cellular targets (e.g., muscle, blood cells, brain cells, etc.) for therapy.
DNA may be introduced into a patient's cells in several ways. There are transfection methods, including chemical methods such as calcium phosphate precipitation and liposome-mediated transfection, and physical methods such as electroporation. In general, transfection methods are not suitable for in vivo gene delivery. There are also methods that use recombinant viruses. Current viral-mediated gene delivery methods include retrovirus, adenovirus, herpes virus, pox virus, and adeno-associated virus (AAV) vectors. Of the more than 100 gene therapy trials conducted, more than 95% used viral-mediated gene delivery. C. P. Hodgson, Bio/Technology 13, 222-225 (1995).